A New Way To Beat Villains (RWBY OC)
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: BP travels to the world of remnant and must fight in a new way
1. Chapter 1

One day in the city of Vale BP was cleaning his glasses after landing on the ground.

Man this place is so cool he said.

Then BP saw four girls ahead of him.

Maybe they will help me so I can be a huntsman.

So where is this Faunus that professor Ozpin wants us to bring to his office Said the girl in the red Cloak.

I don't know maybe this kid might tell you Ruby said the white haired girl.

Then the girls saw BP.

Hey kid are you lost said the blond haired girl.

No I'm not lost but I overheard that you four are looking for a Faunus.

Yes he kinda looks like this said the black haired girl.

Then the black haired girl showed BP the picture of him.

Well *Pikachu ears and tail pop out* you found him.

Well you are coming with us.

Yang we have to introduce ourselves first.

OK but he has to introduce himself first.

OK can you introduce yourself sir?

Of course, I'm Bobby Pikachu but my friends call me BP.

Then the white haired girl's eyes widen.

Wait BP like the BP who has a non stop winning streak?

Yeah.

Then the white haired girl gave BP a hand shake.

I'm Weiss schnee I'm your biggest fan.

Wow that's cool.

I know Because she is the only one that reads your stories.

You read them too Blake.

Then BP saw Blake's bow twitch.

(I might be seeing thing but I'm Pretty sure that Blake's bow just twitched).

Then BP's ears Twitched.

Something wrong BP?

We need to hide now.

Why-.

Come on boys keep looking for red and her friends said a voice.

Oh that's why.

Then BP and team RWBY hid in an alley.

Come out, come out wherever you are red and company said Roman Torchwick.

Well it's time I got some sparring.

Then BP came out of his hiding spot.

Hey.

Then Roman Torchwick and his goons saw BP unsheathing his swords and activities his automail gun.

That's so cool two swords and an automail gun.

Oh just my luck. What are you doing here full powered alchemist?

What does it look like I'm here to fight you.

Neo handle that Pikachu Faunus.

Then Neo pulled out her umbrella and she and BP clashed.

You know I may not like you or the other villains but I got to say you are just as cute as konoha koizumi.

Then Neo kicked BP back making him crash into Ruby knocking him out.

Let's go Neo before he wakes up.

Then Neo got on the bullhead and the bullhead flew away.

Time skip to the infirmary at beacon academy.

Ozpin are you sure you want an alchemist at beacon said a voice.

Mr. Pikachu isn't just an alchemist Glynda, he is also a soul reaper and a sayain said another voice.

Then BP opened his eyes and saw team RWBY, ozpin and Glynda goodwitch.

Well look who woke up.

You OK BP?

Yeah I'm fine Ruby just a little headache.

Hello Mr. Pikachu I'm professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon academy.

Nice to meet you professor.

Then Glynda saw BP's automail.

So Mr. Pikachu the reason Ozpin sent team RWBY to find you is that-.

You want me to be a student at beacon.

Yeah how did you know that?

Ms. Schnee told me and I'll accept.

Good choice. Welcome to beacon academy Mr. Pikachu.

Thanks professor Ozpin.

TBC.

don't judge me


	2. Chapter 2

The next day BP woke up in the RWBY dorm (since Ozpin to team RWBY to have BP in their dorm).

Morning BP said Weiss.

Morning Weiss said BP.

So BP ready for your first day as a huntsman-in-training said Yang.

Yeah I am Yang.

Then BP went into the closet and changed into his school uniform.

Oops almost forgot.

Then BP's Pikachu ears and tail popped out.

Much better.

Then in Professor Port's class BP was reading a book that Blake gave him.

(Man this book is so cool no wonder Blake reads it).

Then BP's ears twitched.

HM?!

Nora quit starring at new student said a voice.

Sorry I Can't help. he's just so cute Jaune said another voice.

You always think a new student is Cute said another voice.

I know but look at him with those Pikachu ears and tail.

Time skip to the cafeteria.

So Ruby who's your new friend.

Oh that's BP he's the one me and my team were sent to find.

Yeah you should have seen him the way he fought that ice cream girl.

Wow he's that good.

Yeah Jaune.

Then Pyrrha saw Cardin and his team Picking on Velvet again.

Pyrrha is something wrong.

Huh yeah Cardin and his team are bullying Velvet again said Pyrrha.

Hey let her go.

Then teams RWBY and JNPR looked behind them and saw BP confronting Cardin and his team.

Hey boss I think we should do as he says said Dove.

Why he is a freak like this freak I'm holding said Cardin.

Then BP's eyes turned red and grab Cardin by his collar and threw him out of the cafeteria.

You three better not attack me or you'll end up like your-.

Then Cardin tried to attack BP with his mace but BP dodged it and activities his automail gun and points it at Cardin.

No way I thought that the full powered alchemist was a myth.

Think again Winchester think agai-.

Mr. Pikachu.

Then BP looked behind and saw Glynda goodwitch.

Ah professor goodwitch.

To Ozpin's office with me now said Glynda.

Y-yes professor goodwitch.

Then BP deactivated his automail gun and followed Glynda to Ozpin's office.

Man first day and BP is already in trouble.

Then velvet went to her dorm.

Then in Ozpin's office.

Do you know why your here Mr. Pikachu Said Ozpin.

I tried to stop Cardin and his team from bullying that poor bunny Faunus but Cardin made me angry by calling me a freak professor Ozpin.

I know that. What I didn't know that your eyes turned red just like Ms. Xiao Long. I think you have the same semblance as her.

Yeah I do but I only can do it if I'm angry.

I'm going to let you off with a warning. Next time don't activate your automail gun on my students.

Yes Sir.

Then in professor goodwitch's class BP was cleaning his glasses again.

U-uh hi said Velvet.

Oh hey you're that bunny Faunus I saved from Cardin and his team.

Y-yeah I wanted to thank you for saving me.

You're welcome.

OK the next round Mr. Pikachu vs Mr. Winchester.

Then after school BP was talking to teams RWBY and JNPR.

Man BP I didn't know you had the same semblance as I did.

I know right If anyone makes me angry I would attack them.

Does that explain why there is a bite mark on your neck?

Then teams RWBY and JNPR stopped and looked at BP's neck.

OMG who bit you BP?

Inuyasha he is my dad.

Man that means you're half demon.

Yep.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

the rivalry between the full powered alchemist and a bully.

The next day in the JNPR dorm BP woke up.

Huh did I walk into the wrong dorm he asked himself?

Oh you're awake said Pyrrha.

Then BP got out of Jaune Arc's bed and stretched.

So why am I in your dorm?

Because my team leader Jaune saw that you look Cold so he brought you here and put you in his bed.

No I didn't Nora brought you here and put you in my bed said Jaune.

Time skip to lunch time.

So Nora want to explain why you brought BP to your team's dorm said Weiss.

He was getting cold so I brought BP to my dorm, woke Jaune up, told him to sleep in the chair and put BP in Jaune's bed said Nora.

Ow that hurts said Velvet.

Then BP and teams RWBY and JNPR saw Cardin and his team bullying Velvet again.

Oh he is so going to have a bad time.

BP sit boy said Blake.

Then BP went to the ground.

Ow.

Ha looks like that freak is more stupid than I thought said Cardin.

Then BP's Eyes turned red.

OK That's it Winchester Time for you to have a Bad time.

Then BP charged at Cardin with his swords as his swords and Cardin's Mace collided.

Ha what's up with your Eyes.

BAD TIME.

Then before BP could charge at Cardin again he saw Glynda and turned invisible.

MR. Winchester Ozpin's office with me Now said Glynda.

Y-yes Professor Goodwitch.

Then BP turned visible again and went back to eat his lunch.

Dual wielding two swords. that is so cool.

Thanks Jaune.

Then after school BP was banged his elbow on a tree and an apple came in his hand.

Man this is my #sweetspot.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in the RWBY dorm BP was reading Ninjas of love with Blake.

Man Blake this book is so cool said BP.

Thanks BP said Blake.

Then There was a knock at the door.

Come in.

Then Yang and Weiss came in.

BP Some one horn freak just Kidnapped Ruby said Weiss.

Then BP's eyes went wide.

Really what did he look like?

He looked like this said Yang.

Then Yang showed BP the Picture of the one horn freak.

(Kinda like this).

No way that's Ripto.

Wait you know him.

Yes he is my arch enemy and we always name call each other.

Then BP saw Glynda Goodwitch.

Hi professor Goodwitch.

Hi Mr. Pikachu I have a mission for you, teams _WBY and JNPR said Glynda.

Then Team JNPR Came out of their dorm.

Really what's the Mission Professor Goodwitch said Nora.

Well Ms. Valkyrie Your team, team _WBY and BP must save Ms. Rose from-.

My arch enemy.

Wait you have an arch enemy BP said Jaune.

Yes Jaune His name is Ripto and He is My arch enemy.

Well Mr. Pikachu you seems to have a lot of info on your arch Enemy.

Yeah I do professor Goodwitch.

And We'll do it.

OK.

Then on Ripto's ship in the Prison room Ruby woke up.

Ah what's going on she said.

Well look who's up said A voice.

Then Ruby saw Plankton.

What do you want Plankton?

Oh Nothing Just want to know why BP Has to be in this world said Plankton.

Plankton sweetie said Karen.

Yes Karen.

Ripto wants you to bring Ruby to the deck.

OK.

Then BP and Teams _WBY and JNPR Teleport to Ripto's Ship.

OK here we are.

Man this ship is so cool.

I know but watch out for Booby traps.

Booby Trap asked Jaune?

Yeah there are Booby Traps in every room of Ripto's ship.

Then Yang Punched through the door.

Door's open with a Yang.

BP face Palmed.

Does she always Make bad puns?

Yeah said Pyrrha.

Then At the deck Ripto was waiting for his arch enemy to come and save Ruby who was hand cuffed to his chair.

So You're BP's arch enemy. funny I imagined you Be taller.

Yeah I know said Ripto.

Hey One horn.

Then Ripto saw BP, Teams _WBY and JNPR.

Well Looks like you Came shorty.

Then Yang started to Laugh.

Shorty?

I'm short when I'm in my Pikachu form.

Oh.

So You're shorty's new friends.

Yeah.

Then Nora Pulled out her hammer.

Boop.

Then Nora Hit Ripto across the face with her hammer sending him through his chair.

OW.

Ooh that's going to hurt said Vlad Masters.

I know right.

Then BP's Ears twitched.

Wait why are you Pikachu ears and Tail out BP.

Well Plankton I'm a Pikachu Faunus.

Oh that explains it.

Well, well, well if it isn't the Pikachu Boy and his new Friends said a voice.

Then BP, Teams RWBY and JNPR turned around and saw Sailor Galaxia.

(she looks like this).

BP who's this asked Ren?

That's My arch enemy's wife Sailor Galaxia.

That's a nice outfit you have on.

YANG!

Thanks I'm so glad BP has a friend like you.

Then Galaxia cut off a piece of Yang's Hair.

You...

then Yang closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, Making Galaxia Confused before Yang screams.

You monster!

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on Galaxia Making her Cough up Blood.

OW.

Yeah Don't touch Yang's hair.

Then Yang Punched Galaxia to the self destruct button.

This Ship Will self destruct in 20 minutes.

Yang what the Heck?

Sorry.

Then BP, Teams RWBY and JNPR got out of Ripto's ship with Ruby on Yang's Shoulder as they Watch Ripto's ship blow up.

We'll Be back.

Whatever.

Then BP heard clapping as he turned around and saw Ozpin and Glynda.

That was A nice explosion that happened said Ozpin.

Yeah My Arch enemy never Hides his self destruct button from me.

Plus Ms. Valkyrie that was so cool how you Hit Ripto with your hammer and sending him out of his ship.

Thanks professor Ozpin.

So BP what to finish read My book.

Sure Blake.

TBC.


End file.
